That Feeling....
by NefertiDagger
Summary: Yaoi Warning (WarGreymonxMetalGarurumon): After the merge with Diaboromon, Metal Garurumon has this 'feeling' for War Greymon.. Other than that, I can't explain it. Read and Review. All flames shall be used to burn PS2s.


  
That Feeling...  
  
Penned at a weird time by Liberate Ayane  
  
A/N- OK, I should be working on my ReBoot/Pokemon x-over.... but hey, I always wanted to do this Digimon couple (Metal Garurumon and War Greymon), even though I hate Metal Garu. (HE KILLED PUPPETMON! GRAH!) Either way, enjoy.- Liberate A. P.S.- It's Metal G.'s point of view.  
  
It was a quiet night.... shortly after the fight with Diaboromon... and the merge.... into Omnimon..... Well, maybe not that quiet, but anyway..... I was still MetalGarurumon... Gennai told me that it would be a while before I reverted back to Gabumon.... the same for Agumon... sorry.... War Greymon.  
  
"I wonder where he is?" I thought as I weakly got up, taking care not to wake the sleeping Patamon who was beside me. I could tell his injuries from Informon were bad... he had some blood still running down his face, a black eye and a broken wing. I'd hate to thinkw hat would happen if he was Angemon.  
  
"Patamon... I'll be back" I lightly growled as I licked the red liquid off of his face. I could hear some faint giggling from him, but he didn't wake. I sighed with relief, and leaved the room, to do my own thing. Of course, a problem arose...  
  
"I can't open the door." I thought to myself, a rush of emberassment filling inside of me. So I improvised. I used my mouth, careful still, not to wake the sleeping Patamon. When I did finally open the door, I slowly creeped outside, into Gennai's main garden.   
  
"it looks so beautiful at night.... like War Greymon...." I say outloud, then I realize, someone could be hearing me. I stop, and look around, my heart pounding like a drum, filling the room.   
  
"Shhh..." I think to myself, trying to get the pounding to stop. It eventually did, and I made my way to Gatomon and Agumon's room. Of course, the door was an issue, but I managed to get it open with my mouth.... again.  
  
"War Greymon... I'm here..." I silently whipser, but I felt faint, knowing that Gatomons have superior hearing. I freeze in place, looking, hoping that Gatomon wouldn't stir and cause Gennait o come and reprimand me.   
  
"Ayhehehe.... Gatomon... we fish want you... to want us..." She muttered, saliva dripping down her cheeks and her hands scratching the air, as if she was catching something. I giggle silently, then I made my way.... to War Greymon who was in the other room.  
  
"Ohhh..." I say aloud, looking at the slumbering giant. His chest went in and out, his heart on a steady beat as it always was, his eyes, closed to the world and his hair, all messy on the floor on which the slept. I trotted over to him and sat down next to him.  
  
"War Greymon..... wake up... It's me... Metal Garurumon." I say in his ear. I was then afraid. Would he hate me for waking him up? Would he despise me for comming in so late in the night? I could again feel my heart pound, like it was in my throat. I swallow hard, trying to get the beating to stop.   
  
"Hrmm...?" I heard him groan. I step backwards a little, and then he fully woke up, and looked around for whoever was calling him. I stayed silent, looking at some dents in his armor and his leg, which was an impression from the carpet.   
  
"Who's.... there?" He said in a sleepy haze. I was about to raise my paw up into the air, to get his attention, but then, much to my fear, he noticed me.   
  
"Metal Garurumon? What are you doing here so early in the morning?" He asked me, but not in a nasty tone, but in a calm, collected tone which made me spasm with delight whenever he spoke like that. I try to reach in my mind for an answer to his question posed... to me.  
  
"WarGreymon.... I... about the merge yesterday..." I started, my body trembling like the time when I was Gabumon and I gave my fur to Matt. Okay, maybe not like THAT, but who cares? Anyway, he sat down and looked at me like he was confused.  
  
"Yeah... what about it?" He asked me. I gulped harder then I did earlier.  
  
"Well, when we merged into Omnimon... I could feel something.... something warm..."  
  
"Matt's Friendship?" He asked again. I could tell he was confused at what this would bring. My heart pounded again.... oh god... what was I going to say now?   
  
"No... not his.... I could feel that feeling... when you're in love...." Oh God... I think he caught on. What was he going to do now? Kill me? Kick me out or tell Gennai and all the Digimon about this? I trembled some more.  
  
"Really."  
  
"Yes.... It felt... good being merged with you... like... I don't know... but it was wonderful.. I felt like I could've come on then...."  
  
"Glad you didn't, or else it would've gotten messy." He joked. I could tell he was joking, he had the joking tone he always used when 'playing' a prank on Lillymon or Magna Angemon. I giggled slightly, holding in a little. Then... I could see his hand reach out to me, and he set it on the inside thigh of my back leg.   
  
"Wargreymon..." I start. He put his finges to my lips and went 'shhh'.   
  
"Shhh.. Metal Garurumon.... be quiet... we're about to go back to Agumon and Gabumon now..." I could feel my body ache and my eyes watering. Was it natural for a metal Digimon to cry?   
  
"War Greymon..... I want to feel that feeling again...."  
  
"Someday Metal Garurumon... someday soon. Right now... save it for your own personal time and dreams. G'night." I then saw him fall back asleep. I then felt all empty. Sure he didn't die, but when he went back to Agumon... I could feel like a part of me was missing.  
  
"Right.... personal time and dreams..." I left the room, for my own, but I stopped, and I licked Agumon with my tounge lightly. That feeling was comming back, but only slightly.  
  
"I love you War Greymon...." I think to myself. Then I left the room, and went to sleep... as a Gabumon again.  
  
*The End*


End file.
